Pokemon ORAS May x Brendan (Lemon)
by DeJon Da KirbyFan02
Summary: Brendan has a crush on his rival, May, but he can't find the confidence in himself to ask her out. Until one faithful day...


Pokemon Omega Ruby (May x Brendan)

RATED M

P.S. This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect masterpiece quality, enjoy! :)

After defeating the Elite Four and Champion Steven, life for Brendan was pretty slow. Brendan had a lot of fun memories in his head about the his past journey, but one person stayed on his mind: May. He'd think about her and her majestic body day and night, heck, he'd even have dreams about her. Yet, Brendan still can't gain the confidence to ask her on a date.

Friday, 8:25 PM…

Brendan and his father, Norman, just wrapped up a rematch battle.

Norman: That was a nice battle, son! My Slaking didn't stand a chance!

Brendan: Yeah, I guess it was….

Norman: Son, what's wrong? Is something on your mind?

Brendan: Well, dad, can I tell you something?

Norman: Of course, son!

Brendan: Well, remember that girl I traveled Hoenn with?

Norman: Oh, the big headed one? Uh, what was her name? April? July?

Brendan: Dad, her name's May.

Norman: Yeah, but what about her?

Brendan: I have this enormous crush on her, but I'm not sure how to make her mine.

Norman: Well, I got together with your mom after we had a sleepover! That was the best night of my life, let me tell you that!

Brendan: Well, I guess I could try that….

After that, Brendan ran home to schedule a sleepover with May.

Brendan dashed into his room and grabbed his cellphone and called May.

Brendan: Hey, um, May?

May: Hey Brendan, what's up?

Brendan: Would you like to, ummm….hang out tonight at my place?

May: Sure! I'll be over there in a jiffy!

Brendan: No wait, I meant la-

May had already hung up and began to prepare for their sleepover.

Brendan sighed and thought to himself: Crap, I'm not ready yet…, well, it's now….or never.

About 10 minutes later, May was knocking at the door.

Brendan took a deep breath and opened the door.

May: Let's get this sleepover started!

Brendan stared at her gorgeous face for a while.

May: Brendan? Is everything alright?

Brendan woke up from his daydream

Brendan: Yeah, everything's perfect!

Brendan had already set the living room up. He had put several comforters and pillows on the couch for them to sit on while they watched movies and ate snacks.

After Brendan's Mom left to go pick up some groceries, Brendan and May began to watch movies.

8:55 PM

In the middle of the movie, Brendan's eyes weren't focused on the T.V., he was staring at May. He couldn't resist her smooth, soft cheeks, her beautiful brown hair, or her flawless face.

Brendan began to get an extremely noticeable erection from daydreaming about her.

May glanced over and gasped when she saw Brendan's boner.

May: Oh my gosh, Brendan!

Brendan: Huh? What, what's wrong?

May pointed at Brendan's erection. Brendan then quickly covered his boner and pulled his hat down over his eyes in embarrassment.

Brendan: May, I'm sooooo sorry it just came out of nowhere! I-

May: Wait, did you get that boner because of me?!

Brendan: …...Yeah…

They both blushed and stared at each other for a while.

Then, May leaned in and gently kissed Brendan on his lips. When she stops kissing him, she reaches her hand down to Brendan's hard-on and unzips his pants

She began to slowly stroke his boner up and down. Brendan moaned in pleasure.

May then began to suck on Brendan's cock.

Brendan: Oh May…

As May progressively got faster, the more Brendan moaned in pleasure. And then, without any warning, Brendan came inside of May's mouth.

May started coughing out the cum.

Brendan: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry May! I should've warn-

May: It's ok Brendan, I'm really enjoying this sleepover…

May slowly undressed herself, revealing her heavenly naked body.

Brendan began to drool for a bit. He then laid down with her. Brendan began to insert his cock into May.

May: Mmmm. that feels goooood Brendan…

Brendan started to hump May at a steady pace while rubbing his hands on her smooth, and soft ass. He started to moan louder the faster he humped.

Brendan: Oh May! You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!

May: Oh yes! Brendan! Faster! FASTER!

Brendan pounded May as fast as he could. They were both moaning loud enough to be heard next door.

Brendan: Oh May, I'm gonna cum!

May: Cum inside me Brendan, fill me with your warm seed!

Brendan released his warm and sticky sperm into May. Both were left sweaty and panting afterwards.

May: *Pant* *Pant* I love you Brendan…

Brendan: I love you too, May….

May: That was good…

Brendan: Yeah, but we should probably clean our mess before my Mom comes home and kills me.

After they cleaned up the evidence of their sexual sleepover, May went home and they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
